


The Shovel Talk

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco finds out about Scorpius and Jamie.





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Ice flowers on glass

The national team returns home by portkey and they all land in the same tiny room inside the Puddlemere United Stadium. The players grab their things and start to leave. Scorpius grins when he sees that his dad is there, waiting for him. "Dad." He gets closer, but doesn't hug him, not in public. "I missed you. How are grandmother and grandfather?"

"They are fine, and they miss you as well," Draco says, smiling.

"You didn't have to come. I'd have come to the manor anyway." They both know that Scorpius is lying and he'd be disappointed if Draco weren't there to wait for him.

"Of course, but I was here on business." Another lie, or maybe not, Draco is good at making sure that he has business that happens to coincide with Scorpius' schedule. "Should we go?" Scorpius' gear and luggage disappear thanks to an invisible house elf.

"All right, but-" He turns to look at Jamie. "Give me a moment." Luckily for him, Jamie is talking to Fred and Roxanne and he can speak freely. "I'm going to the manor. My grandparents are waiting to have dinner together. Come over for dessert, around nine?" That should give him enough time to talk to his dad in private and warn Jamie to stay away if things don't go well.

"Sure, let me starve and then invite for dessert," Jamie answers with a dramatic sigh.

"Go to your grandmother's and you won't starve," Scorpius says, not very sympathetic.

Jamie laughs. "You _do_ want me to come over tonight, right? With grandma, I'd be stuck there for hours."

"Although," Fred says, "we could all go and let her feed us, before saying it's late and we're tired. We did play today."

Roxanne grins. "She'll love it and we'll eat amazingly. We've even convinced Jamie. Thanks, Malfoy."

Scorpius lets them to their antics and soon he's having dinner at the manor.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Scorpius has waited until after dinner and his grandparents have retired, leaving him with Draco.

"You can always talk to me." Draco puts down the book and pats the couch. "What is it? You've been quiet at dinner. Is it the team?"

"No, that's going good." Scorpius sits crossed-legged at the other end of the couch. "We have a great team and we work well together even without a block from a single team. It helps that Roxanne and Fred are in complete synch. Wood and Jamie are used to playing together as well. Once Jones stops playing, there's talk that Lily will be part of the roster and she and Jamie are amazing when they play together."

Draco smiles. "All right, since it's not about the team, what are we discussing?"

Scorpius looks down and murmurs, "Jamie."

Draco raises an eyebrow. "I thought it wasn't about the team." The words are barely out when it clicks. "That's why I'm hearing so much about the other Potter." He scoots over and rests his hand on Scorpius' knee. "Are you sure? I know all too well what he's done to you while in school, and while I know how easily Gryffindor pranks are dismissed with a simple 'he didn't mean it', I also know how much they can hurt. Do you really want to be with someone like that?"

"He's not-" Scorpius stops himself, because he's never lied to his dad and won't start now. "Sometimes, he's still the same thoughtless idiot, acting without thinking about the harm he's causing, but there's more to him. He can be sweet and thoughtful and he makes me want to laugh. Unless I want to hex him."

Draco chuckles. "He's his father's son."

Scorpius makes a face. "Mr. Potter is so boring."

Draco snorts. "He's gotten old, I suppose. Regardless, this isn't about him, but you and Potter Jr.."

"I know you want me to get married and have children-"

Draco squeezes Scorpius' hand. "I want you happy, and you're only twenty-one. We can worry about children in a few years. I _am_ worried about Jamie, because he's… well… a Gryffindor and a Potter. I don't want him to hurt you."

Scorpius grins. "He won't, but if he does, you can join forces with Albus and hex him. Also, he's coming over and I couldn't possibly say anything if you try to scare him without my knowledge."

Draco smirks. "Good to know."

* * *

Draco is standing by the window, watching the ice flowers forming on the window. They aren't natural, but charmed to create a festive atmosphere. In fact, the entire manor is decked for the holidays. It might lessen any attempts at frightening Jamie, but Draco will rectify that. He turns when he hears footsteps. "Mr. Potter," he says in the poshest accent, "how do you do?"

Jamie stops short. "I… I'm good. I'm here to see Scorpius."

"So he said. He shall be here in a moment. Why don't we have a seat?" He waves a hand and two armchairs moved closer to the window. He sits down and glares at Jamie until he does the same. "Scorpius told me about you two." He watches as the boy squirms in his seat, although Draco has to admit that he's much better than his father at hiding the discomfort.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say," Jamie finally says.

"I suspect that anything you would say would be a lie," Draco answers, enjoying this a little more than he should. "After all, it's just a matter of time before you hurt him." He's expecting the indignant denial that comes easy to Gryffindors, but instead there's silence. "Does your lack of answer indicates that you _will_ hurt him?"

Jamie sighs. "It indicates that I'm not perfect and that as much as I don't want to hurt him, chances are that I will. We're very different. He's a lot like Al and Merlin knows I do stupid things when it comes to my brother, even when I don't mean to." He looks straight at Draco, refusing to hide in anyway. "I know how much you mean to Scorpius and you could convince him to break up if you really wanted to, but I hope you won't, because I like him and he likes me, despite our differences. We're also not you and my father. We don't want to hurt each other, even if we might end up doing just that."

Draco staples his fingers and stares at the boy. He admits to himself that he's impressed by the nuances of his answers, even if not by the stupid bravery. "I won't do anything at the moment, but I know every prank you've played on him. I remember every time you've made him cry because it was funny, like that time that you charmed the Death Mark on his robe or when you transfigured his robe into an Azkaban uniform. You so much as try anything like that and even your father won't be able to protect you, are we clear, Mr. Potter?"

Jamie nods. "Yes, but I won't, I promise. I'd like to think that I've learnt and I know better now."

"I hope so, too, for your sake as well as Scorpius." Draco gets up, shocked to see Jamie do the same and smiles when Scorpius comes into the room. "There you are. I was waiting for you before I could retire. I'll leave you to entertain Mr. Potter. Good night to both." He leaves them alone for now, but the house elves will soon have orders to keep an eye on them.

Jamie loosely wraps his arms around Scorpius. "Your father's version of the shovel talk is scary."

"Are you running away?" Scorpius asks.

"Of course not, I'm the brave Gryffindor," he answers with a grin.

"Brave, idiotic, same thing," Scorpius teases.

"Or maybe neither, since I don't plan on hurting you, certainly not on purpose," he says in a softer tone. 

"Are you spending the night here?" Scorpius asks.

"I'd like to, and yes, I know the rules, no sex yet." Jamie rolls his eyes, but he's going along.

Scorpius smirks and doesn't point out that blowjobs are totally sex, because it would undermine his own rules. "And for that, you can lick dessert off of me. I'll even return the favour." They can both agree that it's the perfect compromise.


End file.
